


雅典学派番外·部门工作系列

by suixinsuiyuan



Series: 雅典学派 [13]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suixinsuiyuan/pseuds/suixinsuiyuan





	1. 部门素质基本评价

文艺部  
像猴子一样上蹿下跳，像麻雀一样叽叽喳喳，文艺就是一群喜欢装疯卖傻的人聚在一起。  
评价：不成体统。

外交部  
我们从来不用忌惮最坏的结果与最麻烦的事端，因为有外交部，那个伪君子会摆平一切状况。话说回来他们外交部也就这用途了。  
评价：外交部唯一的工作是善后。

学习部  
客观地说学习部是学校的支柱，唯一没用的东西是他们的部长。  
评价：这个部长仍然在任的事实说明智慧和知识并不可靠。

体育部  
有的时候我怀疑体育部的人到底是在锻炼身体还是在锻炼口才，每天都在不停争吵。这里没有绅士，更没有淑女。  
评价：野蛮军团。

宣传组织部  
令人咋舌的工作效率，以至宣传组织部的成员经常给人的感觉是‘他们好像什么都没做’。  
评价：校园头号神秘部门。

安全保卫部  
每当看到一个小小孩领着一群大小孩踩着轮滑鞋，我就想问：这个学校真的安全吗？  
评价：好像幼儿园……

生活部  
唯一一个任劳任怨有口皆碑的部门，部长和校内所有部门保持友好关系，所以也就成了所有部门的劳役工具，每日大小事情无数。清闲这个词在生活部从不存在，可怜。  
评价：劳苦功高。

财政部  
夏天去财政部是种享受，因为所有部员都冰着一张脸，摆出铁公鸡的架势。但一旦你在财政部有欠款数额，他们又会变成斗鸡，不把人逼到倾家荡产誓不罢休，总之没一个好东西。  
评价：万恶之源。


	2. 欢迎加入学生会！！

欢迎加入雅典娜公学院高中部学生会！  
————————————————————————————  
文件一 《关于新学年学生会各部招新宣传的原则和规定》  
原则一：宣传内容必须真实，严禁夸大其词，过度赞美。  
原则二：严禁攻击其他部门。  
原则三：必须申明加入本部门的弊端。  
文件签发人：撒加  
—————————————————————————————  
文件二 《关于违反<招宣>的处罚办法》  
1． 任何违反第一原则，蓄意美化个人或部门形象的行为，属虚假广告，终止招新期间电子媒体的使用，后果自负。  
2． 任何违反第二原则，诽谤其他部门声誉的行为，属不正当竞争，由财政部决定赔款金额并做出书面道歉。补充：陈述事实不属于攻击行为。  
3． 任何违反第三原则，没有全面申明部门工作对参与者利弊的行为，属蓄意欺诈，立刻停止部门招新，全员检讨。  
文件签发人：沙加  
—————————————————————————————  
（★机密★）文件三 《生活部招新启事初稿》 （★机密★）  
部门介绍：有口皆碑，万众赞扬，劳苦功高，这是其他部门对生活部实事求是的评价！生活部负责校园生活的运营，在这里你将得到全方位的生活实践锻炼！  
部门待遇：学年综合测评基础分15分，按活动质量和贡献累积增加在35分之内。特别推荐部长大人经常组织的各项部内活动，包括登山远游遗迹勘查生态考察城市采风等等，增长见闻，开拓视野，促进交流，这种制度在高中部独一无二！另生活部事务繁多，需要占用一定的课余时间。  
适合人群：任何立志为校园建设奉献爱心，锻炼自己实际能力与责任感，提高生命价值，充实地度过高中生活的同学，请立即申请加入！  
部长展示：被评选为“高中部最可爱的人”，新世纪优质好男人的典范！是高中部公认的全才人物之一，无所不通！我们可以自豪的说：“部长是最善良的人！”（附非洲部落生态调查集体照片，正中央接受小女孩献花者为生活部长。）  
友情提示：不要被表象蒙住双眼。要看透事物本质，你将知道生活部有多可爱。  
评估结果：  
部门介绍部分过于模糊，缺乏详细说明。——沙加  
都说明了还有人进生活部吗。——艾俄洛斯  
通过。——撒加  
——————————————————————————————  
（★机密★）文件四 《文艺部招新启事初稿》 （★机密★）  
部门介绍：魅力无穷文艺部！欢迎同样魅力无穷的你前来加入！！垄断校园文艺活动！高雅艺术的中心！未来明星的摇篮！不进文艺部不明白什么是艺术！！  
部门待遇：学年综合测评基础分15分，按活动质量和贡献累积增加在27分之内。你将得到无以伦比的艺术冶炼和审美熏陶，需要注意的是我们部门太过优秀经常遭到来历不明的打压，经费比较紧张，不过相信困难一定会过去！毕竟财政部长早晚要入赘文艺部！  
适合人群：任何有志于艺术事业的同学！有文艺专长者优待！  
部长展示：校园最性感笑容！校园最性感眼神！！我们的部长性感得无懈可击！无比可爱无比迷人！与财政部长蝉联两届最佳情侣！！（附部长徜怀性感照片一张！）  
友情提示：八卦胜地！想要第一时间最佳情侣的发展动态，想要第一时间得知高中部各类资讯，想要参加层出不穷的文艺活动及策划！请马上加入文艺部！  
评估结果：  
我看进了文艺部就会知道这世界上没艺术，这个部门真有存在必要吗？——沙加  
的确需要评估。——艾俄洛斯  
我担心卡妙看过后文艺部资金会更紧张。——撒加  
为什么文艺部从一开始就强调性感？——沙加  
因为美丽已经被学习部占用了。——艾俄洛斯  
通过吧，也挺可怜的。——撒加  
――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――  
（★机密★）文件五 《宣传组织部招新启事初稿》 （★机密★）  
部门介绍：高中部校内官方发言机构，负责宣传事物、组织协作。  
部门待遇：学年综合测评基础分15分，按活动质量和贡献累积增加在27分之内。宣传部作为高中部办事效率最高的部门，最大限度节约部员课余时间，提高个人素质。唯一一个敢于宣称入部无弊端的部门！  
适合人群：参看宣传部社团简介，请量力而行。基本条件：责任感，行动力，组织纪律性。  
部长展示：风靡校园的极品男人代表！！！酷帅型靓正！真正的男子汉风范！！（附部长斗牛照片一张）  
友情提示：男生不加入宣传部，不知道什么是真正的男人！女生不加入宣传部，不知道该嫁什么样的男人！  
评估结果：  
总算有个还算正常的，通过。——艾俄洛斯  
这难道是婚姻课堂的入学通知？——沙加  
通过，底下的几份看了更吐血。——撒加  
―――――――――――――――――――――――――――  
（★机密★）文件六 《财政部招新启事初稿》 （★机密★）  
部门介绍：经济决定一切。财政部负责校园财政。高中部校园运转创五十年以来新高的最大功臣。最不好惹的部门，地位崇高。令人闻风丧胆谈财色变，加入财政部是你确立崇高地位的不二选择！  
部门待遇：学年综合测评基础分15分，按活动质量和贡献累积增加在27分之内。加入本部是称为亿万富翁的第一步，你将学习到真正的理财，你的财富将以级数方式增长。加入本部的弊端是这里被诽谤为“万恶之源”，声名不佳。不要怕，这只会让你更加明白嫉妒的可怕，从此对现实有更清醒的认识。  
适合人群：正直，公私分明，有魄力。特别强调要有理性，不会和疯子计较。  
部长展示：至少有张脸和几条绯闻，不必担心财政部工作枯燥。（附部长照片一张，上印‘校园最佳气质’）  
友情提示：脾气非常好和脾气非常不好的人特别推荐。加入后脾气好的会更好，脾气不好的一定会变好。你将知道什么是宽容和以恶制恶。  
评估结果：  
财政部到底在得意什么？——沙加  
好像是无奈的哀号。——艾俄洛斯  
呵呵，通过。——撒加  
———————————————————————————————  
（★机密★）文件七 《学习部招新启事初稿》 （★机密★）  
部门介绍：校园最美丽部门！美丽与智慧并重！优雅与实力同行！雅典娜公学院当之无愧的第一部门！校园头号重镇！没有学习部就没有雅典娜公学院的辉煌！！  
部门待遇：学年综合测评基础分15分，按活动质量和贡献累积增加在35分之内，参与高等科研研讨，丰富多彩的试验部门，包罗万象的学科分配，科学严谨的部门分工，一流完备的设施配置！以节约为宗旨的财政部也从不拒绝学习部的资金申请，完全没有后顾之忧！缺点？学习部开了三天会也研究不出这种不符合实际的东西，有待商榷，存疑。加入学习部特别优待是每天可以看到部长的美丽笑容！  
适合人群：所有高中部学生。（能考入这个学校本身就是学业优秀的证明。）  
部长展示：我们只用事实说话。（附学习部长照片一张。）  
友情提示：我们的部长具备一切人类美德！！是完美的化身！跟着部长真是太幸福了！！  
评估结果：  
你们确定这是学习部，不是哪个明星的后援会？退回。——撒加  
学习部不就这样？——沙加  
同意，只要不影响工作，活泼一点有助于提高合作气氛。通过。——艾俄洛斯  
———————————————————————————————  
（★机密★）文件八 《安全保卫部招新启事初稿》 （★机密★）  
部门介绍：高中部最牛X部门！！毋庸置疑！！这里不屈从于任何外界压力！负责校园安全！我们有最强的实力！  
部门待遇：学年综合测评基础分15分，按活动质量和贡献累积增加在33分之内。进了安全部从此他人都要对你另眼相看！绝对没人敢招惹安全部的人！  
适合人群：能打！体力好！单细胞的不要，我们要建立校园最强部门！（现在已经是最强的了，还要更强。）当然，即使不符合上述条件我们也可以保证你在入部后能够叱咤风云！  
部长展示：他的存在是个奇迹。（附安全部长带领众人巡游校园照片一张）  
友情提示：盛气凌人仗势欺人得理不饶人是你应该具备的基本觉悟！我们部门从不居于人下！除了部长，从此没有人能欺负你！  
幼儿园的逻辑。学前班的水平。低龄儿童的认识层次。我建议他们集体退学重修普教课程。——沙加  
退回，紫龙也跟着退化了吗？——艾俄洛斯  
紫龙大概没权做主，退回多少遍大概都是这效果。——撒加  
———————————————————————————————  
（★机密★）文件九 《体育部招新启事初稿》 （★机密★）  
部门介绍：在这个学校，谁能感动雅典，谁能震撼欧洲，谁能征服世界？——唯有体育部！更高更快更强！生命在于运动！请加入活力无限体育部！！  
部门待遇：学年综合测评基础分15分，按活动质量和贡献累积增加在30分之内。不论男女，将在运动中得到意志的磨练，体力的提升以及最标准的身材！另为加强部门实力，本部采取严格的男女双部竞争制度。另训练强度较大，请提前做好心理准备。  
适合人群：有志参与各项赛事，有志拥有健康生活，能力不是问题，心态才是关键！  
部长展示：驰名欧洲的运动健将，以上届五大洲高中足球邀请赛决赛零秒射门闻名世界高校！热血风范的代表！（附体育部长射门照片一张）  
友情提示：这里帅哥无数美女如云，保质保量！  
评估结果：  
依广告情况，你们确定这不是婚姻介绍所？——沙加  
依实际情况，即使情侣加入也会被拆散的。——艾俄洛斯  
平衡情侣数量，不必担心早恋成风。通过。——撒加  
———————————————————————————————  
（★机密★）文件十 《外交部招新启事初稿》 （★机密★）  
部门介绍：被誉为‘小联合国’的外交部，是高中部对外形象大使，外交部的存在与我校声誉息息相关，是我校能够屹立不倒的外在动因，掌握国际风云，维护我校最高荣誉，外交部需要有才干的你积极加入！  
部门待遇：学年综合测评基础分15分，按活动质量和贡献累积增加在27分之内。可以与世界各国政府组织进行正面接触，周旋于真正的国际事务，未来外交官不可错过的锻炼良机。另外交部事务复杂，经常有公出需要，占用一定的课余时间，利大于弊。  
适合人群：有志于外交事业与国际事务，具备良好的沟通能力、外语能力，审时度势的头脑，决断力，外交魄力与灵活的思维方式。  
部长展示：校园最佳风度，校园最优雅仪态，校园最温暖笑容，我们的部长实力超群才华出众头脑一流风度翩翩，典型的东方绅士！绝对值得信赖！（附外交部长工作照片一张）  
友情提示：外交部是副会长常驻部门，有双倍视觉享受啊！  
评估结果：  
与事实严重不符，退回。——沙加  
不愧是穆，百分之九十以上符合事实，通过。——艾俄洛斯  
通过。——撒加  
———————————————————————————————  
各部门招新公告维持了以往避重就轻的特点，即令新生无法从广告内容确定部门性质，故今年也将维持我校优良传统——请有意加入学生会的同学随便报吧。  
总结：艾俄洛斯


	3. 招新广告贴出后,部门之间的友好讨论……

招新广告贴出后,部门之间的友好讨论……  
生活部：大家都很好嘛！都很辛苦！但是不要吵架啊！吵架不好！  
财政部：一群穷光蛋！把申报项目用你们的脑子（如果你们还有的话）想清楚，不要增加我们部门无谓的工作量！根本不能通过的金额（如果你们还有常识）不要交上来！  
说我们万恶？有本事废了财政部！  
安全部：安全部才是唯一正常的部门！看看其他的：学习部是花痴集中营，生活部是蠢材自留地，体育部是原始部落，文艺部是精神病院，财政部是奸商行会，外交部是笑面虎军团！所以，安全部是最佳也是唯一选择！来吧！都来安全部！  
体育部：我们野蛮？哈，看看安全部，整个一低幼化恐怖组织，再看看宣传部，简直就是黑社会！学习部仗着自己人多总是摆出老大的架子，财政部带着公干的面具闹得民怨沸腾，那才是真正的野蛮！  
文艺部：感觉这东西真难说，比如安全部，就像一群不懂事的小朋友每天玩闹，多活泼；看看外交部，每个人脸上都挂着三春的太阳，让人瑟瑟发抖；再说学习部，无限标榜自己的部长如何出色，相信很快就会开美容院鲜花店公关俱乐部之类的；至于财政部，罪恶的渊薮，魔鬼的巢穴，他们唯一崇拜的东西就是金钱！  
学习部：校园最美丽部门具备人类一切美德，当然不会与心理建构错综复杂无法用科学解释的艺术家，大脑组织结构趋向单一的运动员，智力发育处于一加一等于三阶段的幼儿们计较，忠告是：和智慧聚集地的学习部叫板先掂量自己的分量：）  
宣传部：无聊。  
外交部：感谢上述部门的夸奖，外交部一向秉承人不犯我我不犯人原则，提倡兵来将挡水来土淹宗旨，对于一切侮辱本校声誉损害本校利益的行为有参与纠正的义务，在那之前，勤俭节约的财政部，这里的356项资金申请请在明天之内完成，不要耽误国际事务进程。魅力四射的文艺部，真是抱歉，最近和欧洲各个剧院的关系出现阶段性紧张，希望各位做好无法公演的准备，当然，事情还是有转机的。朝气蓬勃的安全部，最近针对校园的恐怖通告日益增多，无法通过外交途径解决，看来有赖各位的防护能力了。外交部愿与一切部门友好相处，谢谢。  
沙加：人类的本性体现得淋漓尽致啊，精彩。  
艾俄洛斯：我都不知道原来你们的关系已经到这个地步了，会长的英明领导啊。  
撒加（微笑）：把你们说的话重新说一遍，请。  
生活部：大家都很好嘛！都很辛苦！但是不要吵架啊！吵架不好！  
财政部：本部门只接受合理申请，杜绝资金浪费，有本事废了财政部。  
安全部：学习部真好！如花似玉！生活部真好！劳苦功高！体育部真好！生机勃勃！文艺部真好！光芒万丈！财政部真好！勤劳致富！外交部真好！威风八面！宣传部比他们都好！雷厉风行！当然，安全部最好！来吧！都来安全部！  
体育部：大丈夫能屈能伸！所以我们什么都没说！  
文艺部：同体育部。  
学习部：呵呵，好热闹。  
宣传部：本部禁止无聊人士加入。  
外交部：外交部愿与一切部门友好相处，谢谢。  
沙加：人类的本性体现得淋漓尽致啊，精彩。  
艾俄洛斯：我都不知道原来你们的人格已经到这个地步了，会长的英明领导啊。  
撒加（微笑）：很好。


End file.
